Twisting Besides Myself
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: [VAMPIRE!AU]Ritsuka can smell his brother's prey before he even gets close. [RitsukaSoubi, most likely ONE SHOT. FINISHED AT THE MOMENT.]


**Twisting Beside Myself.**

Ritsuka can smell his brother's pray even before he puts a foot in the mansion, way before he starts up towards the stairs. Seimei fed him of that blood and that heat enough times that his whole body answer to its heartbeat and scent. It makes his mouth water, and Ritsuka curls tight over himself, feeling his head pounding, the way fresh, warm blood would make the rest of his body beat for a few moments. He's shivering, withdrawal and hunger making his whole body hurt the way it hasn't hurt since he first died. It's been almost two weeks since the last cat he managed to catch.

By the time the stupid fool opens the door, the frenzy is almost there and it's taking all of Ritsuka's human will not to act upon it. He knows he's stronger than the human. He could tackle him to the floor and fed of him. He could do it. He's afraid he's going to.

The man stops and Ritsuka has never seen him, Seimei not wanting to expose him to the dangers of hunting. It doesn't matter that his mind is that of an adult, his body still is and always will be that of a twelve years old boy.

"Ritsuka." He refuses to turn from where he's laying. The man's voice is deep and smooth, deeper than Seimei's. The scent of cigarette's and his brother's clothes is heavy in the air between them.

"Go away," he tries to command, but his voice sounds weak even to his own ears. He closes his eyes, tries to think of anything except of blood and need and hunger, of Seimei gone, of this man having come forth on his own will.

Silence. Then, a step. And another, coming closer. Ritsuka curls on tighter, holds unto the torn sheets with trembling hands.

"How long has it been since you last fed?" the man asks. Soubi. Seimei had said that his name was Soubi, when he had asked, months ago.

"Non of your business," he gasps. He can pick up the thump-thump of Soubi's heart, can almost feel how strong that'd be if he'd just. If he'd just. "Go away."

The man doesn't move. There's a sigh, and Ritsuka hears the sizzle of the cigarette as the man steps on it. Then he gets closer. And closer. The bed dips and Ritsuka realizes he's shivering. He's so hungry.

"Ritsuka."

"Don't," he orders, but the man touches him anyway. He's so warm, warmer than anything Ritsuka has touched in decades, warmer than Seimei when he came back to share the blood with him and Ritsuka gasps as the man moves a hand to his hair, caressing him gently.

"You're hungry," Soubi says, his hand still gently moving through his hair. 

His hand touches his neck and his shoulder and Ritsuka tries to keep his eyes closed as the man leans over him but he has to see. Long pale hair brushes his skin and he gets a glimpse of moonlit eyes as the man bares his throat for him. The marks Seimei last left still there. Ritsuka shakes his head but this close the scent and the heat is so much and he wants-- "I promised Seimei I'd take care of you."

"No..." Ritsuka shakes his head but Soubi's arm curls warm around his body, lifts him and Ritsuka can't fight this as much as he tries to tell himself that he should. He's hungry. He's cold. Soubi is so warm and–

And he can't stop himself this close, this near, from sinking his fangs against Soubi's flesh, piercing skin and letting his blood wash over his mouth, warm and heavy and drink. Soubi's blood was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted and Ritsuka shivered as he held unto the man. His brother's pray moaned and Ritsuka could feel the sound, even as he turned them over and he swallowed again, half climbing over the man, who still kept holding him.

Just as sudden, Ritsuka let's go and pushes away, eyes wide as he moves away. Soubi's life sings inside his body, the sweetness of his blood making his own heart give a few lazy beats. From the bed, Soubi moves a hand to touch his wounded neck and sits down slowly, licking his lips.

"Get out," Ritsuka commands. He's shaking at how much he still wants. He doesn't know why this man came, why his brother chose him. He doesn't care. He hasn't felt this scared since he was first transformed, when his body was dying. "Get out!"

Soubi starts another cigarette as he gingerly stands up. Ritsuka doesn't want to see him, wants to forget he already– wants to forget he ever came. The man, however, leans over him and presses a kiss to his hair, mutters against his ear; 

"I'll come back in a few days."

Ritsuka knows he's going to be waiting, whether he likes it or not.


End file.
